Listen
by qunnyv19
Summary: Hei, dengarkan aku. Aku di sini, ... /"Apa dia perempuan yang penting bagimu?" "Ya, dia adalah …" "Maka kau harus tetap hidup, demi dia."/ Aku bagaikan bulan, yang tak ingin kehilangan cahayanya. RnR?;)


**LISTEN**

Hei, dengarkan aku. Aku di sini, ... /"Apa dia perempuan yang penting bagimu?" "Ya, dia adalah …" "Maka kau harus tetap hidup, demi dia."/ Aku bagaikan bulan, yang tak ingin kehilangan cahayanya.

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F**airy **T**ail by **H**iro **M**ashima  
**L**isten by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 02.08.2013  
published: 02.08.2013 **_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**J**ellal **F**. & **E**rza **S**.

**G**enre: **R**omance & **D**rama  
**R**ated: **T**

**WARNING: AR, ErzaCentric, Jerza, Hint of Grayza. MODIFIED CANON**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_Aku bagaikan bulan,_

_yang tak ingin kehilangan cahayanya._

**.xOx.**

_**Hei, dengarkan aku. Aku di sini, menunggumu.**_

Cuaca hujan deras, membuat tubuh anak berambut merah itu kebasahan. Dia membuat rambutnya agar terikat di belakang, dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Dia serius bekerja—begitu juga dengan anak-anak lainnya. Mereka tidak dipedulikan oleh orang-orang yang menyuruh mereka melakukan ini itu, yang penting keperluan orang-orang tersebut dipenuhi.

Orang-orang itu jahat—setidaknya, begitulah menurut pemikiran anak itu.

Mereka semua—anak-anak yang sekarang menjadi budak—sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka untuk membangun _Tower of Heaven_—dengan segala macam tetek-bengek Zeref dan sebagainya.

"Hei," sapa seorang anak di belakangnya. Kedua mata cokelat yang sedang sibuk itu menengok ke belakang, memastikan bahwa benar-benar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Aku?"

"Iya." Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu menjulurkan tangannya. "Kamu membutuhkan bantuan, 'kan? Biar kubantu …"

"Tidak usah," tepis Erza segera. Dia tidak mau kelemahannya ditunjukkan orang-orang. Dia berusaha untuk menunjukkan dirinya tidak kebasahan—

"Aku bisa sendiri," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah," ucap anak laki-laki itu. Dia kembali menjulurkan tangannya. "Siapa namamu? Aku Jellal … Jellal Fernandez."

Hati Erza luluh dan menyambut tangan tersebut—ikut mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Erza," sahut Erza pelan—ditambah pelan lagi karena suara hujan deras yang _benar-benar_ deras. Mereka semua kepayahan—tetapi orang-orang dewasa yang menjadikan mereka budak tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka.

"Erza?" Jellal—nama anak laki-laki itu—seperti sedang berpikir. "Hanya Erza?"

"Hanya Erza," tegas Erza. Dia sedikit menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Yah, menyedihkan sekali …"

Erza tetap menunduk. Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan anak berambut laki-laki itu. Jellal …

Tanpa disadari Erza, Jellal mulai menatap rambut Erza yang merah dan memegangnya. Erza terkejut dan kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa?"

"Rambutmu, Scarlet …"

Erza meraba-raba rambutnya sendiri. Sekilas, dia melihat Jellal—anak laki-laki yang ber_tattoo_ itu—sedikit tersenyum.

"Erza Scarlet. Namamu, Erza Scarlet …"

Erza mendongak pelan.

Erza … Scarlet?

#

_**Hei, dengarkan aku. Aku di sini, bersamamu.**_

Melintasi ruang dan waktu. Bertahun-tahun sudah dilewati. Sekarang, semuanya sudah berbeda. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Semuanya sudah berubah. Dan semuanya—hampir berakhir.

_Tower of Heaven_, katanya. Menara Surga. Menara yang membuat Erza hampir mati jika tidak ditolong Natsu—walaupun dengan cara yang kasar. Menara yang membuat orang yang mencintai Erza dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh—tewas di tangan Jellal.

Dan Erza mengingat lagi saat dia bertemu dengan Shou. Di mana dia mengingat semuanya.

"Neesan! _Sebelah sini! Ayo cepat!" seru Shou dengan wajah khawatir. Dia menoleh ke arah Erza berkali-kali. Tangannya yang diborgol tidak dapat membuat dia bergerak bebas._

"_Shou! Jangan teriak seperti itu!" teriak Wally. _

"_Wally, suaramu malah lebih keras darinya, _meow_." Miriana menatap Wally dengan tatapan kucingnya yang polos._

"_Erza … bila kau tidak bergegas, mereka akan menemukan kita," ujar Simon, matanya menatap penuh harapan pada Erza. Erza Scarlet._

"_Y_—_yaa …"_

_Erza mulai melangkah dengan kedua kakinya yang diborgol. "Bi … bila mereka menemukan kita …" gumam Erza penuh kecemasan. "Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"_

_Dan seseorang datang padanya._

"_Jangan khawatir. Jangan takut."_

_Erza menoleh._

"_Jellal …"_

"_Kita akan menemukan kebebasan." Jellal tersenyum sedikit mengerikan. "Masa depan kita, mimpi kita, semuanya …"_

"_Ayo kita pergi dari sini," lanjutnya. "Erza."_

_Erza tersenyum. Manis._

"_Ya …"_

Dia akan dijadikan tumbal, katanya. Dua tangannya diikat ke atas dengan masih memakai gaun _sexy_ dan sarung tangannya. Dia akan dijadikan tumbal … untuk mengaktifkan _R-system_. Kata Shou, dia pengkhianat. Benarkah? Sebenarnya, siapa yang berkhianat?

"_Kita sedang dalam tahap akhir pembangunan _R-system _ini! Kami akan dituntut jika pihak yang berwenang tahu kalau ini terlambat. Akan kuberi kalian pelajaran, agar kalian tidak berani lagi melakukan ini. Tapi untuk hari ini, kau hanya akan menghukum satu orang dari kalian …"_

_Orang berwajah menyebalkan itu tertawa melecehkan._

"_Siapa yang menjadi dalang dari pelarian ini? Hanya orang itu yang kuhukum, dan sisanya akan terus bekerja. Aku orang baik, bukan? Hahaha …"_

_Semua anak-anak di sana merinding ketakutan. Shou sudah menangis_—_air matanya beleber ke mana-mana. Dia menunduk ketakutan. _

_Erza baru saja mau mengatakan sesuatu ketika Jellal berdiri dengan tegaknya._

"_Akulah orangnya. Aku yang merencanakan semua ini pada mereka."_

_Orang itu mendelik pada Jellal._

"_Benarkah?"_

_Jellal tidak menjawab apa-apa._

"_Hmm … bawa dia."_

_Yang ditarik bukan Jellal, tapi Erza. Erza diseret begitu saja oleh seseorang untuk pergi entah ke mana. Erza sedikit terkejut_—

"_AKULAH YANG BERSALAH!" seru Jellal. "BUKAN ERZA!"_

"_Ja_—_jangan khawatirkan aku …" ujar Erza dengan gemetaran. "Aku akan baik-baik saja …"_

_Jellal meneriakkan nama Erza dalam kepedihan._

"_Seperti katamu, Jellal …" Erza mencoba tersenyum di tengah ketakutannya. "Ini tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Iya, 'kan?"_

"_ERZA! HENTIKAN!"_

"_Selamatkan dia, Jellal … selamatkan Eru-chan …"_

_Jellal menatap dengki pada orang-orang dewasa yang menyebalkan itu. _

"_Dan kalian akan mengikuti jejaknya dalam waktu tiga hari ke depan …" kata orang itu masih sambil dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan. "Bukankah lebih bagus jika menghabiskan waktu di penjara, hah? AHAHAHAA!"_

Kami akan selalu ada untukmu, Erza.

Demikian kata-kata itu selalu diingat. Salah satu kata-kata yang membuat Erza masih bisa tersenyum sampai saat ini. Kata-kata yang keluar dari keluarganya. Fairy Tail.

"_ERZA! ERZA! H … hei! Bertahanlah!"_

_Jellal merasakan keringat dingin saat melihat Erza terlihat tak berdaya di tanah yang tidak rata itu. "Kenapa …" Jellal masih menatap tak percaya, "kenapa mereka kejam sekali … KENAPA KAMI HARUS BERNASIB SEPERTI INI?! SIALAN!"_

_Jellal menonjok batu-batu di bawahnya dengan satu kepalan tangan._

"_Jellal … itu kau?"_

_Terdengar suara Erza yang lemah. Jellal merasakan sesuatu di pelupuk matanya._

"_Erza … syukurlah! Semua-baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu."_

"_Kita harus melawan mereka," kata Jellal dengan yakin. Sorot matanya memancarkan hal itu. "Kita harus melawan mereka."_

_Erza merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada mata kanannya. Mata kanannya yang sudah hilang di tempatnya. Tapi dia tetap berdiri dengan tegak. Tetap yakin._

"_Kita tidak akan mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mematuhi mereka atau pergi dari sini. BERDIRILAH! DEMI KEBEBASAN!"_

Nyatanya, semua hanyalah omong kosong belaka yang berhasil mengelabui seorang Erza Scarlet. Seorang gadis yang terlihat kuat di dalam dan rapuh di dalam.

#

_**Hei, dengarkan aku. Aku di sini, merasakanmu.**_

Aku memiliki tunangan.

Atau kurang lebih, itulah makna yang ditangkap gadis yang sekarang sedang melongo di hadapan pria berambut biru itu.

Tapi secepat kilat, dia segera menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan tertawa berlebihan—atau apalah kalian menyebutnya.

"Err .. bagaimana pun, selamat! Aku tidak tahu …" Erza salah tingkah. Tangannya digoyang-goyangkan tak tentu arah. "Ya, benar … itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu. Iya kan …?

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jellal. Tidak ada ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya.

"Apa dia perempuan yang penting bagimu?"

"Ya, dia adalah …"

"Maka kau harus tetap hidup, demi dia."

Adegan ciuman mereka tidak terjadi. Tapi Erza tahu, apa yang sudah dia lakukan, yang sudah dia katakan, sampai saat ini—yah, semua sudah terjadi. Dan apa pun yang ingin dilakukan Erza sekarang, itu adalah suatu kata; terlambat.

"Seorang tunangan …?"

Erza menatap langit malam. Dia berdiri—di bawah cahaya bulan yang remang-remang menyapanya. Dia menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Tidak ada yang berubah darimu."

Erza kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi aku senang, akhirnya seperti ini. Sekarang kita menemukan jawabannya—"

_Mungkin aku akan benar-benar tersenyum …_

Suara yang melangkah mendekat membuat Erza penasaran dan membuat posisi siaga. Apakah ada musuh di sekitar sini?

"Aku Gray."

Erza mengendurkan posisi siap siaganya dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau tidak kesakitan lagi? Maksudku, sihir dari Ultear …"

Gray menatap Erza dengan wajah datar.

"Err—_yeah_—sedikit." Gray yang tadinya memakai jaket sekarang melepas jaket dan bajunya begitu saja. Erza mendelik.

"Baguslah. Mungkin kita bisa memenangkannya. Tujuh tahun, ya …"

Tujuh tahun memang begitu cepat. Atau begitu lambat?

"Erza."

Erza merasakan ada sentuhan lembut di pundaknya. Dia tidak perlu menoleh karena di sana hanya ada mereka berdua—dan dia tahu siapa yang menyentuh pundaknya sekarang. Anehnya, tidak ada kata protes dari gadis itu.

"Jangan bersedih," lanjut Gray. Erza tidak tahu darimana Gray menyimpulkan kalau dia sedang bersedih.

Erza diam saja, memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Entah kapan tiba-tiba Erza merasakan rasa dingin menusuk tengkuknya.

"Untukmu."

Cahaya bersinar di hadapan Erza. Bukan. Bukan cahaya.

Tangan Gray yang diselimuti es berbentuk wajah Erza. Tidak. Bukan. Gray tetap membuat tangannya di hadapan Erza, lalu lama kelamaan es itu kembali berubah bentuk dan menjadi patung es berbentuk Erza—lengkap dengan armor dan pedangnya.

Erza tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih."

#

_**Hei, dengarkan aku. Aku di sini, mencintaimu.**_

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: 1****st**** fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR/Concrit? :D**


End file.
